Nadie viviría por ti
by Jpaolafp1200
Summary: Se levanto lentamente, sentía su cabeza punzar y un insistente pitido hacia que no escuchara nada mas, ensancho su sonrisa, en aquellos días los dos eran jóvenes y vivaces, podían estar haciendo eso toda la noche, finalmente, aunque el de capa no quisiera aceptarlo, estaban destinados a repetirlo una y otra vez por la eternidad.


**Nadie viviría por ti.**

Cualquiera que pasara por las avenidas principales en ese momento no estaba a salvo, el Lamborghini púrpura del que muchos denominaba el Rey se paseaba por ellas a una gran velocidad y destreza, pobre del que se interpusiera en su camino, sus risas, sombrías y fuertes ponían la piel de gallina, incluso a los que habían llegado al bajo mundo antes que el. Pero había un hombre que no le temía, que jugaba sus juegos y ganaba -la mayoría de las veces- con solo mencionarlo la mayoría salía corriendo, ese hombre era Batman, para unos un salvador y para otros el demonio mismo, pero nadie ponía en duda algo.

 _Los dos estaba igual de locos._

Esa noche Gotham pudo atestiguarlo una vez mas, pero al contrario de ocasiones pasadas, esta vez no era Joker el que había empezado el caos, si no Batman, el Batmobil empezó a perseguir el Lamborghini y sin que nadie se lo esperara comenzó a disparar contra el, el hombre de pelo verde bajo la ventana de su lado y devolvió los disparos, riendo mucho mas fuerte que veces anteriores. No podría estar mas feliz que en ese momento, pronto vería el resultado de una de sus mas grandes hazañas en contra del murciélago, sabia que no lo mataría, el no era de esos, en aquellos días los dos eran jóvenes y vivaces, podían estar haciendo eso toda la noche, finalmente, aunque el de capa no quisiera aceptarlo, _estaban destinados a repetirlo una y otra vez por la eternidad._

La policía se unió a la persecución, si lograban atraparlo no le harían arrepentirse, no pondría resistencia, estaba satisfecho y lo estaría mas si Batman empezara a tomarse las cosas en serio, una granada fue lanzada dejando una explosión a su paso y unas cuantas patrullas destrozadas, pero el batmobil seguía intacto, pisándole los talones y haciendo todo mas excitante, J sabia a lo que Bats venia, _deseaba venganza_ y quería ver como pretendía lograrlo, avanzaron rápidamente entre las largas y vacías avenidas de la ciudad, hasta que en un momento Bats hizo algo que ni el Joker se esperaba, abrió la compuerta del Batmobil y lanzo algo hacia el Lamborghini, unos segundos después este estaba dando vueltas en la acera, destrozándose, aunque, como era de esperarse, J había logrado salir a mitad de las vueltas.

Se levanto lentamente, sentía su cabeza punzar y un insistente pitido hacia que no escuchara nada mas, logro a duras penas ver el batmobil deteniéndose abruptamente frente a el, justo antes de atropellarlo, ensancho su sonrisa, que en ese entonces a pesar de ser un poco amarilla, mostraba unos dientes perfectamente acomodados, indicio de un tratamiento odontológico en la infancia.

Batman bajo del auto y lo miro un momento, toda la rabia acumulada esos días estaba saliendo a la luz, estaba dispuesto a encontrarlo y hacerle pagar a J por lo que había hecho, estaba decidido a dejarle una marca de por vida, así como lo había hecho con el, escucho a algunas patrullas detenerse detrás de ellos, Gordon hizo acto de presencia, aunque un poco alejado, estaba listo para atrapar al de traje morado.

J los miro a todos y comenzó a reír, primero un poco bajo, hasta que llego a ser una risa fuerte, todos levantaron sus armas, apuntándole, aunque habían tenido la suerte de encontrarse a Joker solo, sin nadie de su conocido ejercito de enmascarados, no podían confiarse, el siempre tenia un haz bajo la manga.

-Esta noche, ¿Saben porque Batman me persigue?- las risas se habían detenido, sus ojos mostraban un brillo que el enmascarado conocía muy bien y que los policías temían, el ambiente se comenzó a poner mucho mas tenso y a pesar de la experiencia Gordon tenia ya su arma lista para disparar por si algo pasara.

\- ¿Nadie? ¿Acaso mi buen amigo Bats no se los ha dicho? ¡Vamos, el no puede ser tan malo con ustedes!- Comenzó a negar con la cabeza y a dar vueltas en círculos, mirando el miedo en cada uno de los hombres y mujeres que lo rodeaban. – ¡Escuchen todos! ¡ Y háganlo con mucha atención por que solo lo diré una vez!..-

Miro a los ojos a Gordon, al hombre al que había secuestrado una vez, arruinado la vida de su adorada hija, dejándola postrada en una silla de ruedas, sabia de buena fuente que el aun tenia pesadillas que incluían ese momento en que le había mostrado las fotos de su adorada Bárbara y eso lo hacia regocijarse de orgullo, noto que el hombre trago saliva fuertemente y sus manos que sostenían el arma en alto temblaron, lo tenia a sus pies. Burlescamente miro a los ojos al murciélago.

\- ¡Robin, su querido chico maravilla ha muerto! ¡Y yo he sido el asesino!- Con una risa saco su arma, apuntándole al murciélago- El no pudo salvarlo, es mas, lo dejo morir a mis manos, abandonado, llorando por que su héroe Bats no aparecía para salvarlo de mi tortura, que me dicen ¿continúan apoyándolo a pesar de eso?¿Apoyaran al que dejo morir a un niño inocente?- Rio mas por eso, no era precisamente un niño, si no una adolecente que aunque no le hubiera gustado aceptar, no se dio por vencido y resistió hasta el final. - ¿Pero saben que? Lo mate antes de que me dijera algo muy importante ¡La identidad del enmascarado de Gotham! y ¿Saben porque lo hice? Porque no me importa el hombre tras la mascara, ¡oh! Pero hubieran visto su cara cuando le dije que lo dejaría ir vivo si me lo decía, ¡No me gustan los traicioneros! Y esa fue lo que me hizo querer matarlo y no continuar su tortura, ¡Oh fueron tan geniales esos días! ¿No es cierto Bats? HA HA HA-

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez Joker!- Con un batarang le arrebato el arma de las manos y se abalanzo contra el, tirándolo al piso, nadie se interpuso, golpeo cada parte de su cuerpo, pero se centro mas en su rostro, Joker pudo escuchar el crujir de sus costillas, en un momento dado dejo de sentir que podía respirar adecuadamente, regreso algunos golpes y con un cuchillo realizo algunas cortadas en el cuerpo del murciélago, pero en vez de detenerse, lo golpeaba mucho mas fuerte, logro quitárselo de encima un momento para levantarse rápidamente y comenzar a disparar con otra arma, sentía su cuerpo ardiendo y de su boca salía demasiada sangre, mas de lo normal, mas que en otras ocasiones y sentía un dolor inmenso.

 _Tu sonrisa, esta acabada, sal de ahí, esto no puede terminarse así, el esta eufórico, no se detendrá, fuera, fuera, fuera, corre, corre, NO SIGAS._

-¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Qué has hecho Bats!?- Las voces en su cabeza seguían gritándole, lanzo cuchillos, naipes, dagas, acido, golpes, balas, pero el murciélago seguía ahí, respondiendo a cada uno de sus ataques, esquivando, no huiría, no se iría como un cobarde.

 _¡¿Por qué no ríe?! ¡¿Por qué no ríe?! ¡¿Por qué no ríe?! ¡¿Por qué no ríe?! ¡¿Por qué no ríe?! ¡¿Por qué?!_

-Siempre hemos sido tu y yo Bats, el primer niño te lo perdone, pero el segundo ¡Fue como una traición hacia mi! Somos tu y yo y nadie mas, esta ciudad es mía y tu eres parte de ella ¡Eres mío!- Para ese momento los policías se habían retirado bastante, dejando un gran espacio entre ellos y la pelea que se llevaba a cabo, J lanzo una granada, pero Batman esquivo la explosión y fue directamente hacia el, se le habían acabado las balas y solo le quedaba el cuchillo en su mano, se separo de el de un empujón y riendo se quito el saco, esas alturas le estorbaba.

-¡Era un niño! Apenas comenzaba su vida y tu acabaste con el como si no fuera nada, eres un demente.- Mientras peleaban hablaban, algo muy típico de ellos, a pesar de que los dos ya tenían la respiración muy agitada ninguno se rendiría, J sentía la adrenalina en sus venas, era una sensación extraordinaria, era la primera vez que Batman se tomaba la pelea en serio, su fin no era llevarlo a Arkham en una sola pieza, de eso estaba seguro.

-¡Ese niño, como tu le llamas, se interpuso entre tu y yo, eso no me gusto y lo que no me gusta lo elimino!- Movió el brazo derecho rápidamente provocándole una profunda herida en el hombro izquierdo. – Oh pero no te preocupes, el murió odiándote, así que cuando te lo encuentres en el infierno le mandaras saludos de mi parte, porque acá entre nos, sabemos quien morirá primero.-

La pelea continuo un largo rato, hasta que sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Nightwing apareció y le dio un duro golpe en la cabeza a J desde atrás, lanzando al payaso hacia delante.

Joker cayo al suelo y el pitido en sus oídos se reanudo, sentía la cabeza arder, sus ojos a veces se cerraban fuera de su voluntad, si se dejaba llevar por su cuerpo se desmayaría, seria como darse por vencido y eso no iba bien con un rey. Una patada en el estomago, luego un golpe en la cara y luego otro en la cabeza, no dejaban que se levantara y aunque era conocido por todos que tenia una muy buena resistencia física, había perdido todos sus juguetes y dos contra uno no era algo verdaderamente justo. Entre cada golpe que no fuera en su cara reía una vez más, sacando de quicio al murciélago, pero esta vez el no era el que lo golpeaba, si no Dick, estaba tomando venganza por lo de Bárbara y que mejor que aprovecharse de esta oportunidad, teniéndolo a sus pies y sin ningún arma, había dejado los bastones atrás y se bastaba con su cuerpo, había obligad levantarse, quien también le devolvía algunos golpes.

 _Basta, diles que se detengan, dime ¿Por qué están tan serios? ¿Por qué no ríen? ¿Por qué me lanzan cosas? ¿Por qué no me alaban? ¿Por qué no le gustamos al publico? ¿Acaso no les gustan nuestros chistes? ¿Por qué? Dilo, dilo, por favor…._

-¡Cierra la boca!- Dick detuvo su puño y soltó la camisa del payaso, para contemplar como Joker tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos, jalaba su pelo como si quisiera arráncalo y reía siniestramente, el hombre se movía en círculos y entre risas lanzaba alaridos de dolor, su boca y camisa ya estaba llena de sangre, incluso algunos policías habían notado algunos dientes caer al piso, en un momento de delirio vio la cara de Jason en todos los policías, su rostro se lleno de rabia y señalo a uno de los tantos que veía en su cabeza.

-¡Tú! Maldito mocoso, esto es culpa tuya..- Un rugido salió del fondo de su garganta, el primero de muchos que escucharía Batman en los años siguientes, como un animal se lanzo contra el policía al que había señalado, el hombre se congelo en su lugar y ni siquiera alcanzo a disparar cuando Joker le había arrebatado el arma y lo tenia amenazado con ella mientras abrazaba su cuello, asfixiándolo. -Es suficiente, el es inocente, no tiene nada que ver en esto.- Batman camino hacia el, pero J negó lentamente con la cabeza y apretó mas el agarre, haciendo chillar al policía. -Das un paso mas y lo mato, ¿Quieres verlo morir nuevamente? Por mi no hay problema.- Una corta risa salió de el mientras le enterraba el arma en la cabeza al oficial, quien había cerrado lo ojos preparado para lo peor. Batman se acerco a otro policía y le arrebato el arma, para sorpresa de todos incluyendo a Dick.

-¿Pero que estas…? Bru… Batman ¿Qué haces?- Dick estaba listo para detenerlo, no estaba dispuesto a que sobrepasara sus limites, no dejaría que cayera tan bajo.

-¡OH HA HA HA! ¡Después de tantos años! ¡Al fin te veo tomar un arma!- Vio como le apuntaba, logro ver sus ojos, había provocado que liberara la locura que guardaba, tal como aquella vez en ese parque de diversiones, cuando logro hacerlo reír, para esto es para lo que vivía, liberar una a una las facetas del murciélago para atraerlo hacia la locura, hacia la verdadera libertad. -¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo! ¡Vamos! ¡No le temo a ningún arma!- Alejo un poco al policía, dándole a Batman mas lugares a disparar, pero al tardar tanto Joker se desespero y disparo al policía en la cabeza, dejando caer su cuerpo inerte al suelo, mientras reía. Otro rugido salió de el, mientras pateaba el cuerpo hacia otro lado.-Teniendo la oportunidad lo dejaste morir, tal vez tenia familia y por tu indecisión y código moral lo mataste, tu lo hiciste Bats, no yo.

Se miraron unos segundos, en los que no se oía ningún ruido mas que el de las respiraciones agitadas de los dos y unos sollozos de parte de alguien de la policía, J miro a Nightwing, el primer Robin, lo había visto crecer y en el fondo, lo odiaba mas de lo que debería, a el no pudo hacerle nada que lo marcara de por vida y ahora que era un adulto independiente del murciélago seria mucho mas difícil.

 _Tenemos un arma, el no, es ahora o nunca, el fue el primero, el causante de todo, sabes que habrá otro mas y luego de ese otro, el te traicionara de nuevo, dale una lección, ahora ¡Hazlo ya!_

-Buena idea Jack- Susurro por lo bajo y levanto el arma con rapidez apuntando hacia el corazón de Nightwing, este no se dio cuenta porque estaba concentrado en Batman, quien aun no bajaba el arma, la policía se puso de nuevo alerta.

\- Sabes Bats, tal vez mi error fue no empezar por el primero, ahora aprendas a no meter a terceros.- Disparo en arma y un segundo disparo se escucho junto con un fuerte grito.

-¡No, no de nuevo!- Batman se lanzo hacia Nightwing, quien veía la bala venir hacia el, sin moverse, pero en vez de sentir el dolor en su pecho vio a Bruce interponerse, dando la bala en su hombro izquierdo, Batman estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero en el ultimo momento se enderezo y corrió hacia J, que reía mientras hacia reverencias ante "su publico" sin importarle la herida de bala en un costado de su abdomen, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa, lo golpeo mas en la cara, centrándose en su boca, con un solo pensamiento en la mente, borrarle la sonrisa, su hombro dolía, pero era lo de menos, lo tiro al suelo aún sosteniendo su cuello para levantarlo un poco. J hablaba mientras reía.

-¿Vives por tus ideales no es así? ¿Estabas dispuesto a dar la vida por ellos no es cierto? Y a pesar de todo ¿Crees que ellos morirían por ti? HA HA HA ¡No me hagas reír!- Detuvo los golpes por un momento y se acerco mas a el.

-Yo no les permitiría que hicieran eso, pero entre tu y yo, nuestra mas grande diferencia, es que si yo llegara a morir…. Ellos vivirían por mi y no se darían por vencidos, seguirían adelante, en tu caso… dime Joker _¿Alguien vive por ti?_ \- El hombre de pelo verde se quedo cayado observándolo a los ojos, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del enmascarado, había dado en el blanco.- Exacto Joker, _nadie vive por ti, nadie viviría por ti._ \- J trato de golpearlo, pero una punzada de dolor lo detuvo, su cuerpo estaba llegando a su limite, a ese punto estaba casi inconsciente, solo pudo notar que lo metían en el Batmobil para luego, finalmente cerrar los ojos, mientras las ultimas palabras de Batman seguían resonando en su cabeza.

* * *

Batman y Nightwing entraron a Arkham llevando al Joker por el piso arrastrándolo de los brazos, dejando un rastro de sangre en los blancos pasillos, pasaron por todas las celdas de máxima seguridad, recibiendo las miradas curiosas de lo mas peligrosos de Gotham, al menos los que estaban ahí, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la mas recóndita y la mas protegida, el cristal había sido substituido por una gran puerta de metal con solo dos agujeros uno al ras del suelo y otro con pequeños barrotes para poder ver hacia adentro. Se le había notificado a la doctora en turno del Joker que este había llegado, así como también a los enfermeros y médicos, lo dejarían en la celda en lo que llegaban los demás, lo lanzaron hacia la dura cama mientras el hombre de pelo verde decía incoherencias, los miro a los dos y les dedico una tétrica sonrisa llena de sangre acompañada de lo que llego a aparecer una risa ahogada.

- _Ha Ha Ha, tu eres la broma Batman, recuérdalo_ ….Ha Ha- El mencionado estuvo a punto de golpearlo de no ser por Nightwing quien detuvo su brazo mientras negaba con la cabeza invitándolo a salir de ahí, cuando dieron media vuelta se encontraron con una joven rubia, vestía la típica bata blanca de los doctores, unos lentes que opacaban sus ojos azules, que para extrañeza de los dos miraban con preocupación al payaso.

-¿Qué han hecho?- Les dijo en un susurro, después los aparto de un empujón, mientras se acercaba al payaso que la miraba de una manera extraña, tomo su pulso, toco su frente, vio su boca y lo miro a los ojos, después cuando noto la herida de bala, histéricamente comenzó a gritar por atención medica, ella era la siquiatra solamente, los dos enmascarados salieron de la celda abriendo paso al equipo medico, vieron a la mujer salir también, aun con ese semblante de preocupación en su rostro.

-Señorita Quinn- La mencionada miro a Batman, con una mirada furiosa, eso lo sorprendió pero decidió pasarlo por alto.- Usted es inteligente doctora, por algo es que esta aquí, no caiga en sus juegos- Batman dio media vuelta y Nightwing lo siguió, dándole una ultima mirada a la doctora que veía como se llevaban al Joker a la enfermería, noto que se mordía los labios y apretaba los puños, pero al igual que su mentor decidió ignorarlo, sin saber que se arrepentirían años después, salieron a paso lento del asilo para encaminarse a la Baticueva.

* * *

Miraba a la mujer delante de el, honestamente ni el sabia porque la había llevado a ese lugar, en el fondo solo quería deshacerse de ella.

 _Mientes. Mientes. Mientes._

La voz en su cabeza era el que lo había llevado a hacer todo, desde conquistarla hasta llevarla ahí, había sido demasiado fácil, al parecer a ella ya le faltaba un tornillo antes de conocerlo.

La primera pregunta ya había sido hecha y la respuesta dada. _Había sido demasiado fácil._ Tenia que pensar en algo más, algo que en verdad la involucrara o que simplemente la hiciera saltar desde ese lugar por el. Miro al techo un momento mientras hacia algunos gestos con sus manos.

 _Sabes lo que quieres, lo que quiero, vamos, pregunta, hazlo de una buena vez._ La voz del murciélago se hizo presente recordándole esa fatídica noche en la que había perdido su sonrisa. _Nadie viviría por ti. Nadie. Nadie._

- _Tu…¿Vivirías por mi?_ \- Harleen lo observo un momento y una respuesta afirmativa salió de sus labios, esa mujer lo había ayudado a escapar ya dos veces de Arkham, ¿Qué deseaba de el? ¿Qué la amara? _Si, eso es lo que quiere, ella te lo dijo._ El amor era un sentimiento inservible, algo que no iba con el, algo que nunca llegaría a sentir. Y no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de idea.

Segundos después la vio lanzarse sin ningún miedo a los ácidos, satisfecho al fin de poder haberse desecho de ella, dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse. Su nuevo auto lo esperaba a la entrada de la fabrica y nuevos juegos con Batman también, dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que se detuvo en seco, imágenes borrosas llegaron a su cabeza, de el cayendo a ese bote de químicos que lo había vuelto quien era y lo mal que se sintió al salir, ver su reflejo así por primera vez lo dejo en shock, pero sobre todo, estaba solo y con apenas unas cuantas memorias, que después los doctores del Asilo se habían encargado de borrar.

 _Hey… Hey… No dejes pasar esta oportunidad, ella será la que le demuestre a Bats que esta equivocado, tenemos una nueva compañera, creamos a una reina y esta esperando haya abajo por nosotros, no la dejes ir, haz que viva._

Sacudió su cabeza hacia un lado, mientras apretaba los dientes y emitía un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta, se quito el saco y tomando impulso salto a los ácidos, con un solo pensamiento en la mente.

 _Le demostraría a Batman que se equivocaba._

 _El tendría algo mas valioso que un pajarito que lo siguiera a todas partes._

 _El tendría a una reina._

 _Una reina que viviría por el._

* * *

JulietaPFP 29/11/16 23:20 .

* * *

 **Hola! Soy nueva escribiendo sobre Escuadrón Suicida, pero como tal vez notaron puse varias referencias a los cómics, espero no haber saturado el fic de referencias xP En fin, espero que les haya gustado esta idea que salió de mi cabeza después de ver Batman v Superman y Suicide Squad el mismo día :D También arregle (a mi manera) ese extraño dato de que Harley había sido complice de la muerte de Robin, cuando se supone que Bats le rompio los dientes al Joker antes de que Harley Quinn naciera, así que mi manera de verlo es como que ayudo al Joker a escapar y después el mato a Robin, después pasa todo lo de la película :D**

 **Acepto criticas y comentarios de apoyo! :D**


End file.
